Unter den Linden
by Shaina de Aries
Summary: Afrodita se encuentra en Berlín para una misión. Se encontrará con Pandora por casualidad, y los acontecimientos darán un giro inesperado para ambos.


**Unter den Linden**

 ** _Berlín, Alemania_**

Un elegante Coupé se detuvo al borde del bulevar, como lo hacía todas las noches desde hace un tiempo. El chófer descendió con premura y se acercó a la puerta trasera abriéndola para que descendiera el pasajero. Extendió la mano en un ademán galante.

Una dama surgió de las profundidades del asiento trasero, enfundada en un elegante abrigo de piel negra. Le dirigió una mirada helada al chófer, mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo y éste se encogió.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusten esas cortesías? Yo soy capaz de manejarme perfectamente sola. Espérame aquí.

-Perdóneme, lady Heinstein. No era mi intención desairaros.

Pandora entrecerró los ojos mientras se ajustaba el abrigo que contrastó con el color vinoso del automóvil. Luego se irguió muy digna y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio de la ópera en medio del elegante paseo.

Como siempre, levantó una ola de murmullos a su paso, algunos de admiración y otros de desaprobación por el comportamiento desenvuelto poco propio, a su parecer, de una dama de familia acomodada.

El viento meció con delicadeza los tilos y algunos pétalos cayeron sobre el abrigo negro dándole una mancha de color a la sombría estampa de la dama Una vez dentro, un silencio arrobado se apoderó de la estancia, mientras subía hacia el salón principal con desenvoltura y el porte de una Reina de Corazones, que le corta la cabeza a quien mostrara el mínimo signo de desobediencia.

Detrás de ella, los murmullos aumentaron con escándalo. Hacía más o menos trece años, la familia Heinstein era una de las más conocidas y acomodadas de Alemania. Pero entonces todo el castillo había quedado deshabitado en circunstancias muy extrañas y el lugar se había cubierto de una escalofriante oscuridad.

La hija mayor de la familia había desaparecido por largo tiempo, y había reaparecido también rodeada de aquella sombría e inquietante oscuridad y aquel porte de regia insolencia que solo una mujer acostumbrada a dar órdenes podía emanar.

Movidos por su belleza, y por propia ambición, muchos hombres intentaron cortejarla, pero fueron rechazados con tajante vehemencia casi sin misericordia como si se tratara de algo desechable o poco digno de ella.

Llegó a lo alto de la escalera y miró por sobre su hombro fugazmente. De repente sintió que alguien la observaba y movió la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se ubicaban los palcos. No había nada…aparentemente.

Movió la cabeza para apartar cualquier pensamiento indeseado de su mente y se dirigió hacia su palco privado, donde tomó asiento dispuesta a disfrutar de la función de aquella noche.

Unos momentos antes de su llegada el lugar también se había estremecido de admiración por otra persona que había llegado con el mismo aire regio que ella, pero esta vez rodeada de luz y despidiendo un aroma suavemente floral y seductor.

Desde que había llegado a Berlín le gustaba acudir a los diferentes centros de cultura que había en la ciudad, sobre todo a aquel teatro cuya atmósfera le parecía de lo más sofisticado.

Usualmente, su aspecto andrógino, aunado al innegable porte masculino, solían causar admiración entre los asistentes y le granjeaba las miradas de la concurrencia, algo que, pese a no ser vanidoso, le causaba cierto placer. Pero aquella noche, el murmullo admirado se había cortado de repente, siendo reemplazado por susurros escandalizados, lo cual lo molestó un poco y giró la cabeza levemente para indagar el motivo de tal agitación.

Inmediatamente, reconoció a Pandora, la cuál entraba en aquel momento al edificio, y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, mientras se apresuraba a salir del campo de visión de la joven. Desde el lado que conducía al palco derecho la miró subir, mientras su mente sacaba conclusiones a la velocidad de vértigo.

¿Qué hacía Pandora…no, la comandante del dios Hades en un lugar cómo aquel? ¿Acaso su señor la había enviado por alguna razón? ¿Estaba ahí para entorpecer su trabajo o simplemente se encontraba en una visita de placer y encontrársela había sido solo una casualidad?

Tampoco debía olvidar que la muchacha era una hija de Alemania y estando en su tierra natal cabía la posibilidad de que bajara la guardia y simplemente quisiera distraerse de sus obligaciones.

Sus manos se deslizaron cautelosamente alrededor del saco azul oscuro que cubría su pecho en un ademán de defensa completamente automático mientras hacía aparecer una rosa, igual de oscura que la misma noche, a juego con la oscuridad de la que hacía gala aquella dama de hierro.

La giró cautelosamente entre sus dedos, mientras retrocedía hacia el lado opuesto, en un movimiento puramente estratégico, pues no estaba seguro de sí dejarse ver todavía. Ya que si Pandora lo veía, podía intentar luchar contra él y eso ponía en serio peligro la misión que había venido a cumplir. También odiaba los conflictos innecesarios y enfrentarse a adversarios desarmados.

Se dirigió con paso distraído hacia el palco opuesto intentando pasar desapercibido.

Recordaba vagamente la figura de Pandora de aquella vez, cuando bajo las órdenes de Shion, había fingido estar del lado del dios Hades.

La expresión calma y los ojos azules y cortantes regresaron a su mente provocándole un escalofrío.

Pasó frente al cartel que anunciaba la comedia que se encontraba en exhibición, pero apenas se había acomodado en el asiento, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Quién es?,-la voz le salió extrañamente ronca. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Señor, me envían a darle un mensaje escrito. Una petición, en palabras de la señorita Heinstein.

El cuerpo del santo de Piscis se tensó. ¿Cómo había sabido…?

-Déjalo debajo de la puerta y márchate.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que estuvo seguro que no había nadie del otro lado. Diestramente, juntó el papel con mano diestra y lo abrió en un solo movimiento.

La mano de Pandora había trazado algo con exquisita caligrafía. Una sola línea. Un desafío casi juguetón.

¿Crees que es cortés dejar sola a una dama, caballero?

Suspiró, reconociendo en aquello una solicitud demandante e implícita de que fuera a verla. Se levantó sin una sola palabra y cruzó hasta el palco opuesto. Abrió la puerta cuidando que no sonara y se acercó a la joven alemana.

Pandora sonrió al oírlo entrar y ladeó la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tu presencia, Afrodita de Piscis? Un usuario del cosmos es fácilmente identificable entre muchos que no lo poseen. Sobre todo si se trata de un santo de oro,-al decir esto, se volvió abiertamente hacia él- y más de ti, que dejas tras de ti un peculiar aroma a rosas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pandora?,-su voz sonó algo cortante y a la defensiva.

-No te preocupes, no estoy aquí por órdenes de mi señor, a diferencia de ti. Tampoco pretendo iniciar un conflicto innecesario. Solo pensé que sería más divertido observar la representación en compañía de alguien,-palmeó gentilmente el asiento a su lado.

-¿Cómo sabes porqué estoy en Berlín?,-preguntó con suspicacia sin querer acercarse hasta no tener en claro las intenciones de la mujer que tenía en enfrente.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría llevar a un santo dorado tan lejos del Santuario? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar cuidando tu templo?

Afrodita sonrió mientras se acercaba elegantemente y se sentaba al lado de Pandora.

-Digno de la comandante de los 108 espectros,-la elogió, mientras se llevaba la mano de ella galantemente a los labios.

-En principio no deberías temer nada. Mi señor y tu señora están en paz ahora. No tengo nada que reprocharte. Solo quiero un poco de compañía,- clavó sus ojos de hielo en el rostro del santo de Piscis.- Y desde que andas vagabundeando por Berlín…quizás tú también necesites compañía,-describió la línea de su mandíbula con el dorso de la mano.

Él movió los ojos hacia el cuello esbelto semi ocultó por el negro cabello y se relamió con disimulo. De repente, fue como si el sonido hubiera sido acallado y los colores deslavados. Todo…excepto la mujer que tenía delante.

Las notas de la representación cómica de repente fueron un ruido lejano y disoluto, casi como ruido en su mente.

Ya conocía esa sensación…y sabía lo que significaba.

Deslizó la mano de manera subrepticia por la espalda de Pandora y la posó en el respaldar del asiento de ella, buscando parecer casual. Ella se volvió a verlo con una ceja arqueada. De repente se encontró con el rostro de él a un palmo del suyo.

Por instinto se echó atrás.

-¿Sucede algo?,-preguntó juguetonamente.

-Nada, no.-acercó la nariz al cuello y tomó un mechón oliéndolo con lentitud.-Me gusta como hueles-se recostó en la silla deslizando la mano por el pecho de ella, apretándole inconscientemente un seno. Al no recibir negativa alguna de parte de ella, se inclinó más sobre ella y usó las dos manos para acariciarle los pechos por encima de la seda que le cubría el pecho.

-¿Qué crees que haces?,-preguntó con la voz rasposa de repente, sintiéndose levemente cohibida. Él sonrió mientras deslizaba la nariz por el cuello, siempre juguetonamente.

-¿Qué, no te gusta?,-contrapreguntó, sin dejar de acariciarla. Pandora se sonrojó.

-No he dicho nada,-se excusó, mientras lo miraba con intensidad.-Continúa.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

Ella le hundió un pulgar en el pecho.

-¿Quieres que te lo ordene?

-No es necesario, preciosa. Relájate.

Pandora levantó las manos y las pasó por la espalda del santo dorado, intentando llegar a la piel. Enredó los dedos en el pelo rubio de Afrodita y frunció las cejas al toparse con la tela del saco.

Empujo la tela con impaciencia, mientras él se recreaba con la clavícula y los pechos, aprovechando la ligereza de la seda que cubría su torso. Ella se recostó sobre su hombro con el rostro coloreado de un leve tono rosado y bajó la mano hacia la entrepierna masculina con la intención de estimularla, aún si tenía que hacerlo por encima de aquel molesto pantalón. Afrodita echó el torso hacia delante aplastándolo contra el de ella, mientras abría la boca sensualmente.

La música de la ópera cómica seguía sonando en la distancia, como una radio mal sintonizada.

El santo de Piscis fijó sus ojos celestes en los igualmente claros de ella, mientras, con ademanes expertos, metía la mano entre la falda y la hacía subir por las piernas buscando la entrepierna.

-Eres travieso, Piscis. ¿No qué vuestra diosa os prohibía el contacto carnal?

-No,…-deslizó los dedos con maestría sobre la ropa interior buscando humedecer la vulva de la chica,-…nos deja vía libre-apartó las bragas y empezó a acariciar directamente el clítoris y los labios vaginales.-¿Porqué? ¿Te preocupaba que me negara?,-sintió los dedos de ella arquearse sobre su hombro y su respiración en la oreja.

-Has empezado tú,-abrió un poco las piernas en respuesta a la estimulación.

-Eres hermosa,-resopló ante la mano de ella que tampoco dejaba de frotarle la entrepierna, aunque más fuertemente, intentando que lo sintiera a través de la tela.-¿Cómo podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de seducirte? Aunque he de admitir que tú me sedujiste primero a mí.

-¿En serio?,-movió las pestañas con sorpresa, mientras sentía sus pezones endurecidos rozando la tela del vestido. Su respiración se volvió pesada mientras empezaba a sentir que su temperatura empezaba a subir vertiginosamente.

-Sí,-deslizó los dedos, con la intención de penetrarla con ellos.-Aunque he de decir que eres mi tipo favorito de mujer. No hay nada más sensual que una mujer que no le teme a su sexualidad,-le lamió la garganta con lentitud.-Son diosas en la cama,-Pandora cerró abruptamente las piernas cuando se acercaba peligrosamente al clímax. Agarró la cravatta del santo de Piscis y lo jaló para que quedara cerca de su rostro y acercó la boca a su oído.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Así podremos disfrutar tranquilos,-puntualizó,-mientras Afrodita sacaba la mano de entre sus faldas y la lamía con impudicia.

-Después de ti, preciosa,-puntualizó con juguetonería. Se relamió los labios sin disimulo cuando ella le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación. Pandora se volvió de repente y le hundió el dedo en el pecho.

-No salgas inmediatamente después de mí,-lo amenazó.-Te espero en la puerta.

Afrodita soltó una leve carcajada y se pasó los dedos por el cabello rebelde intentando peinarlo un poco. De repente sintió mucho calor y se aflojó la tela que le cubría el cuello, mientras abría la puerta y bajaba en pos de Pandora.

El contacto del abrigo sobre su cuerpo hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran más si cabía y sintió aumentar la humedad de su sexo. No tenía ni idea que un hombre pudiera suscitar esas sensaciones en ella, haciendo que lo deseara con ansiedad. Pero se trataba de Afrodita de Piscis, del cuál se decía que era como la encarnación masculina de la mismísima diosa, la cual era capaz, según los rumores, de enloquecer a un hombre solo con mirarlo.

Su mente entonces empezó a planear en cómo lograr tenerlo bajo su control, porque adivinaba en él la misma fuerza regia que tenía ella y a juzgar por cómo se le había acercado, llevaba un rato sin entregarse a los placeres del amor. Y quería enloquecerlo como él la había enloquecido a ella.

Sintió que le tomaban la mano y se la llevaban a los labios con galantería. El acento sueco le resonó en los oídos.

-¿Nos vamos, milady?

Se volvió, algo sonrojada, pero sin perder su característica frialdad, solo asintió con la cabeza y se le colgó del brazo.

-Vámonos. Mi transporte está no muy lejos de aquí.

Caminaron en silencio a través de los tilos que franqueaban la calle alemana.

De repente, ambos levantaron la cabeza alerta. Un individuo corpulento y mal vestido les salió al paso, empuñando con fuerza un cuchillo cubierto de óxido que dirigió hacia el collar que le colgaba del cuello a Pandora.

-Dame tu collar, muñeca, y nadie saldrá herido.

Ella soltó una risita, lo cuál desconcertó al ladrón y lo puso nervioso.

-¿¡Qué es lo gracioso!?,-exigió saber con voz rasposa.

-¿A quién crees que vas a hacerle daño con ese pedazo de metal oxidado, estúpido?,-le dio un manotazo al cuchillo, para quitarlo de en medio y le hundió un dedo en el pecho de manera recriminatoria.-¿O acaso logras robar tan poco que no tienes dinero para uno decente?,-se burló, empujándolo con fuerza.

El hombre la miró, sin comprender su falta de temor y sintió un profundo escalofrío bajarle por el espinazo cuando miró aquel rostro perfecto y hermoso como el de una estatua marmórea, completamente desprovisto de emoción alguna excepto la burla en sus ojos de hielo.

Impaciente, ella volvió a empujarlo quitándolo del camino y siguió caminando mientras el hombre perdía el equilibrio y quedaba sentado miserablemente en el suelo, pensando en si aquella mujer era real o la materialización de alguna pesadilla. Tampoco reaccionó cuando el acompañante de ésta le pasó por el lado en silencio.

El santo de Piscis se quitó algunos mechones rebeldes de la cara mientras seguía a Pandora a una distancia prudente. Sí, no cabía duda que aquella era la comandante del ejército del dios Hades. Aquel episodio de autoridad marcial no había hecho si no alborotar las ganas que tenía de poseerla. Aquella energía afrodisíaca que solía poseer empezaba a hacerle cosquilleos en la piel anunciando su excitación.

Observó como Pandora metía la mano en en la ventanilla del cochero y sacaba la cabeza del hombre para dejarla a un palmo de la suya, mientras susurraba algo y movía el índice en señal de advertencia. Cuando llegó a la altura del coche, ya la muchacha se encontraba dentro, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que él entrase. El sonido del motor al arrancar fue solo como la señal que esperaba ella, para subirse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Afrodita y empezar a aflojar la ropa que le cubría el torso.

Una leve risa abandonó los labios carnosos del santo sueco mientras se quitaba él mismo el saco y dejaba que ella le aflojara la cravatta y le quitara el chaleco. Los botones de la camisa saltaron al ser forzados a separarse con brusquedad. Se recostó en el asiento y la sujetó por las nalgas para sostenerla y poder echar cómodamente la cabeza hacia atrás de necesitarlo.

Sintió los chupetones autoritarios de ella en el cuello y su respiración se alborotó. Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos brillosos, mientras sentía que los labios de Pandora se deslizaban juguetonamente por su pecho y lameteaba los pezones para ponerlos más duros si eso era posible. El gemido masculino la humedeció y empezó a frotar su entrepierna contra la de él, sintiendo que el placer se desbordaba.

La respiración de Afrodita se volvió pesada mientras se sentía abrumado por tantas atenciones. Le quitó el cabello de la cara con ternura, mientras ella seguía lamiendo y mordiendo todo su torso, marcándolo con territorialidad, pero sin duda también en venganza por lo sucedido en el palco.

Entonces, justo cuando el placer empezaba a ser demasiado para soportarlo, el automóvil se detuvo con una seca sacudida y la voz del chófer anunciaba, casi con timidez que habían llegado a su destino.

-Recuerda,-amenazó con una voz serpentina,-si dices una sola palabra de esto, tu cabeza rodará. ¿Has entendido?

-S…sí, mi señora. No diré ni una sola palabra.

-Bien,-dijo satisfecha, mientras se bajaba del automóvil y cruzaba las dependencias exteriores apresuradamente. Le urgía llegar a su alcoba. De repente, tuvo una idea, y se volvió abruptamente, con lo cual Afrodita chocó contra ella.

Le acarició la mandíbula, pero aquella caricia no era nada tierna. Se parecía a las caricias de una leona sobre el árbol antes de afilarse las garras con él. Un escalofrío agitó la espalda masculina.

-Voy a mi habitación,-anunció.-Sube detrás de mí, pero antes quítate esa ropa molesta. No quiero ver ni una sola prenda sobre tu cuerpo cuando llegues arriba. ¿Lo entiendes?

Como respuesta, la cravatta acabó en el suelo sin ninguna palabra que saliera de sus labios.

La miró desaparecer mientras deslizaba los pies fuera del calzado. La ropa fue quedando abandonada sobre la escalinata, dejando al descubierto una piel del color del mármol, pero que competía en suavidad con el pétalo de una rosa.

Subió despacio intentando averiguar en qué sitio tenía su habitación Pandora, sospechando que solo quería el morbo de verlo caminar desnudo por su casa.

No le fue difícil encontrar la habitación que quería. Se acarició a sí mismo, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba producto de aquella energía afrodisíaca que lo hacía tan similar a la diosa con la que compartía el nombre y que hacía que la sangre le hirviera con anticipación.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras con la mano libre deshacía el lazo que sujetaba sus cabellos y éstos caían libres e indomables por su espalda. Pudo distinguir la silueta de Pandora, sentada con las piernas cruzadas seductoramente en la oscuridad.

La muchacha se relamió con anticipación mientras encendía la lámpara del techo y con la mano le indicaba juguetonamente que se reuniera con ella. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca la energía sensual que desprendía el santo dorado la envolvió como el canto de una sirena.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y se acercó a él. El cuerpo de Afrodita era sin duda, perfecto como una estatua de mármol. Deslizó las manos por el pecho y la espalda. Apretó las nalgas con coquetería y deslizó la mano con lentitud por el vello púbico y la subió de nuevo hasta llegar al cuello. Atrajo la mandíbula de él hacia sí y lo besó.

Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron en una danza húmeda y sensual. Él le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la llevó hacia la cama, acostándola sobre el colchón. Acarició el blanco pecho con curiosidad.

-¿No usas sostén? Hmmm

-No me gusta usar sostén en estas circunstancias. Me siento más cómoda.

El santo de Piscis se metió entre sus piernas sin dudarlo y empezó a deslizar su nariz por el cuello y la clavícula de Pandora. Luego cogió uno de los voluptuosos senos y empezó a lamerlo, mientras estimulaba el otro entre los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano libre.

Ella abrió completamente las piernas como reflejo. Se arrastró por sobre la colcha y lo jaló consigo. Una vez con el apoyo firme del colchón contra su espalda empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las caricias que recibía sobre sus pechos. Bajó una mano y empezó a deslizarla por su entrepierna, aún por encima de las bragas, para diversión de Afrodita, el cual la dejó hacer mientras descendía y se sentaba sobre los talones, cogiendo las piernas de alabastro, todavía envueltas en las medias de seda y empezaba a quitárselas con lentitud.

Pasó la lengua delicadamente por los dedos lamiéndoselos con delicadeza. Luego deslizó la lengua lentamente desde el tobillo hasta la parte de atrás de la rodilla, mientras escuchaba los jadeos de su compañera, que ya ni se cortaba un pelo, y deslizaba la mano por su vulva, ya sin las trabas de la ropa interior.

-Eres muy excitante, Pandora,-sonrió, mientras le quitaba la media de la otra pierna y repetía el proceso.-Podría hacerte el amor toda la noche sin cansarme.

-¿Y qué te impide hacerlo? No creo que te cueste demasiado, mira nada más como me tienes,-separó las manos de su entrepierna un momento y le enseñó los dedos húmedos de lubricación vaginal.-No creo que me falte mucho para tener un orgasmo.

-¿No pasará nada si me quedo?,-la miró seductoramente.

-¿Quieres que te lo ordene?,-amenazó con peligrosa suavidad.

-Hmmm,-le lamió los tobillos con voracidad.-No es necesario, preciosa. Sería imprudente dejar escapar tal oportunidad.

-¿No irás luego a fanfarronear con tus compañeros de haberme follado?-receló.

-Para nada, preciosa. De hecho, sería mejor guardar el recuerdo de esta noche para mí mismo. Y evocarla en…momentos privados.

Ella se mordió los labios y reanudó la masturbación, abriendo completamente las piernas mientras alternaba los jadeos y los gemidos moviendo la cadera con fuerza. Los dedos de sus pies se tensaron como señal inequívoca de la cercanía del clímax.

Afrodita se echó sobre ella despacio y la besó con lentitud, saboreando sus labios. Luego deslizó la nariz con cuidado por toda su oreja y mordió el lóbulo con suavidad.

-Aaaah…me…gusta…dame más,-arqueó el cuerpo sin querer cuando el primer orgasmo la alcanzó haciéndola pegar su vientre contra el de Afrodita.

-Eso ha sido delicioso, milady,-susurró seductoramente al oído de ella.-Permíteme darte más,-descendió lentamente y empezó a lamer con deliberada lentitud la cara interna de los muslos de Pandora y luego su sexo.

-No hacía falta que…ah…,-se llevó una mano a los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás -Afrodita…,-gimió, pronunciando por primera vez el nombre de él.-No te detengas. ¡Sigue!,-su voz sonó instintivamente demandante. De repente sintió los pétalos de una rosa acariciarle los muslos mientras él seguía haciéndole el amor con la boca, cada vez con más ferocidad, contrastando con la suavidad que imprimía con la flor.

La mano de Pandora se enterró entre los mechones aúreos del sueco mientras volvía a llegar al climax entre jadeos. Inmediatamente se volvió y le presentó el trasero a su amante.

-Ahora por detrás,-suspiró, casi sin poder esperar a que lo hiciera.-Apresúrate…

El santo de Piscis metió una pierna entre las piernas de ella, y la penetró con suavidad, hundiéndose con cuidado hasta hacer contacto con la piel de ella. Le echó el cabello hacia adelante con cuidado y jadeó sobre su nuca, procediendo luego a descender besando toda la espalda.

-Voy a moverme,-anunció, mientras empezaba a embestirla con cuidado por detrás.

La verdad es que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres buscaran complacerlo a él, no al revés. Pero también era cierto que era muy raro encontrarse con una mujer que disfrutara del placer e incluso que lo demandara como un derecho. Supuso que la muchacha alemana estaría acostumbrada a dar órdenes y aquello lo extendía también al plano sexual. Y si sus amantes estaban entre los espectros, era comprensible que la complacieran sin chistar.

Pero él no era fácil de doblegar, es más, era él quién doblegaba. Solía bastar con su poderoso magnetismo erótico, pero por alguna razón, este no había hecho el mismo efecto en Pandora que en las demás. Si bien abrumada, todavía tenía la suficiente cordura como para darle órdenes.

Talvez si la hacía llegar varias veces al orgasmo sería más fácil cambiar las tornas. Y por lo que escuchaba y lo que veía no le iba a resultar muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que ya se había venido dos veces. Ancló las manos en la cintura femenina y aumentó la fuerza de sus penetraciones. Su respiración se volvió pesada por el esfuerzo y se recostó sobre ella.

Pandora fijó los ojos en la colcha de seda, pensativa. Estaba acostumbrada a que le siguieran la corriente para no contrariarla. Pero el hombre que tenía encima no parecía querer dejarse doblegar en modo alguno.

Hace rato que sentía que las entrañas le ardían como si fueran de fuego por el efecto del enloquecedor deseo que iba y venía en largas oleadas a lo largo de su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban por la tensión y tenía los dedos de los pies contraídos.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el pecho de Afrodita descansar en su espalda, y sintió su aliento en la nuca. Volvió la cabeza buscando los labios rosáceos. Él gruñó, debido a la repentina falta de aire. Se aclaró la garganta aún mientras la besaba y la vibración los estremeció a ambos.

-Pandora… Me encantas. Hace mucho que no tengo un encuentro sexual tan intenso y es gracias a ti,-bajó el ritmo de las embestidas.-Estoy cansado…pero aún quiero más, milady.

-¿Estás cansado, mi rey? ¿Porqué no me dejas tomar un rato el relevo? Para agradecerte lo mucho que me estás haciendo disfrutar. Es como si por instinto supieras lo que necesito,-se arqueó ante un tercer orgasmo.

El sueco se separó de ella, mientras jadeaba con cansancio. Hace mucho que no sentía un deseo tan virulento, tan voraz que incluso parecía succionar su propia energía.

Se acomodó en las almohadas, y jadeó aliviado al sentir la espuma soportándole la espalda. Observó a Pandora mientras ella lo montaba con lentitud, sin poder evitar un gruñido masculino que le salió desde lo más profundo del abdomen. Levantó la cabeza suspirando al sentir la unión. Y luego la ladeó sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Ella se rió quedamente mientras se movía despacio sobre él para perturbarlo lo más mínimo. Sabía que no estaba dormido, porque podía sentir como la miraba a través de los párpados entreabiertos.

La reputación de Afrodita lo precedía, sin duda. Y no estaba errada del todo.

Había oído decir que el duodécimo guardián tenía un magnetismo sexual impresionante, que parecía provenir de la mismísima diosa con la que compartía el nombre. Y que él lo sabía. Pero que no se comportaba como aquellos brutos que andaban detrás de cuanta mujer se les pusiera enfrente intentando demostrar su supuesto magnetismo sexual.

No. Como las sirenas cantaban sabiendo que sus hipnóticos cantos atraerían a los marineros hacia ellas, Afrodita sabía que no necesitaba buscar el placer. El placer vendría a él sin necesidad de buscarlo.

En ese momento supo que había caído en la trampa de aquel hermoso hombre. Desde el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto con su cuerpo la hizo caer en sus redes. Había estado jugando con ella todo el tiempo

De repente lo miró, debajo de ella, y no vio a un hombre, sino a una hermosa criatura marina. Los cabellos largos, abundantes, dorados e indomables. El torso fuerte, atlético, fibroso. Y de la estrecha cintura para abajo, una poderosa cola con tonos azulinos, curvada debido al placer. Incluso le pareció sentir las escamas erizadas contra su entrepierna.

Retuvo esa imagen en su mente y aumentó el ritmo con el que lo cabalgaba, con furioso impetu. El sudor empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Estaba decidida a tener la mayor cantidad posible de orgasmos aquella noche.

Volvió a mirarlo y se topó con un par de ojos hipnóticos, azules y profundos. Aquello bastó para que tuviera otro clímax. Sintió como su vagina se contraía en torno al miembro masculino que la penetraba con firmeza.

Sintió como él deslizaba su mano con cuidado por sus caderas. Aumentó el ritmo con furia, buscando obsesivamente el climax.

El orgasmo volvió a paralizarla. Y luego de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y otro más.

Gimió en voz alta y se apoyó jadeante en el pecho de Afrodita, que la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con delicadeza. De repente, el santo de Piscis levantó la cadera y cambió las tornas, quedando encima de ella.

-Te has divertido lo tuyo, ¿verdad, Pandora? Noto el cansancio en tu cuerpo. Pero no hay nada más excitante que una mujer cansada…pero aún deseosa,-se relamió lentamente los labios. Ella suspiró, efectivamente estaba muy cansada.

Hizo aparecer una rosa roja y la pasó lentamente por el esbelto cuello. Luego pasó por la clavícula, por cada uno de los senos, las costillas, el ombligo, y se detuvo por fin en el clítoris. Su boca siguió el mismo camino que la flor. Y terminó con un pequeño beso en la pequeña llave, que sobresalía de la vulva, aquel pequeño botón de placer que hacía disfrutar grandemente a las mujeres.

Sintió un escalofrío al penetrarla. Estaba tan húmeda que su pene se deslizaba con facilidad dentro y fuera de su sexo. Empezó a moverse con suavidad y paciencia. Ya no era el momento de ser bruscos, y a estas alturas, el más mínimo movimiento, la haría llegar al orgasmo. Al definitivo esta vez.

De repente, ella lo empujó y se colocó de nuevo encima de él. Empezó a frotar su vulva sobre el miembro erecto del santo de Piscis sintiendo las palpitaciones que anunciaban lo que buscaba.

-Afrodita…,-suspiró, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba una vez más, al llegar al clímax, drenándole de toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba, mientras sus jugos vaginales se derramaban encima de la entrepierna de su amante. Él gimió, mientras sentía que por fin llegaba al clímax de manera igual de intensa. Sintió el cuerpo de ella contraerse con las últimas sacudidas del placer y le pasó un brazo por la espalda para tratar de reconfortarla.

Los rayos del Sol entraron sin permiso por el amplio ventanal iluminando al cuerpo que todavía se veía tendido en la cama, aún desnudo.

Pandora se paró al lado de la cama, dudando si despertarlo tirándole agua a la cara o no. Optó por sentarse en una silla, todavía desnuda, esperando que despertara. Así tuvo el espectáculo de ver como aquellos músculos fibrosos se estiraban con perezosa ligereza.

-¿Qué sucede?,-preguntó, aún medio dormido.-¿Ya vas a echarme de aquí?

-No, de hecho, tengo algo para ti. Considéralo un regalo por darme tanto placer anoche.

-Hmmm…no te hubieras molestado..Hmmm,-se despabiló completamente,…¡pero esto es…!,-alargó las manos para recibir el collar, envuelto cuidadosamente en un grueso paño.

-Desde que andabas metido en los museos de Berlín me pareció que no era sólo por amor al arte. Así que mandé a investigar. Si bien tu diosa es conocida por no ser muy amante de las joyas, no puede negar las que le son ofrendadas. Para nadie es un secreto que los nazis se llevaron una buena cantidad de tesoros de Tesalia cuando estuvieron en Grecia,-arrugó la cara.-La mayoría fueron repatriados a Atenas, pero algunos fueron comprados y robados.

-¿Lo sabías?,-la acusó con un tono falsamente ofendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que podía jugar un rato contigo, pero no conté con ése magnetismo tuyo. Así que se me volvió la jugada en mi contra. No es que me queje, claro,-le acarició el cuello, mimosa.-Hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien con un hombre.

-El sentimiento es mutuo,-sonrió.-Siéntete con la libertad de buscarme de nuevo si quieres, mi reina. Aún debo pasar un par de días más en Berlín. No conté con encontrarla tan intempestivamente.

-Quédate aquí, entonces,-le sugirió ella despreocupadamente.-Nadie tiene porqué saberlo,-añadió traviesa.

-Me gusta como suena eso,-una sonrisa deslumbrante iluminó su rostro, mientras ella se le abalanzaba encima, entre carcajadas bajas.

El colchón crujió bajo el peso de los dos cuerpos en la cama, hasta que el Sol estuvo bien alto en el cielo. Y aún iba a crujir un rato más durante toda la tarde.

 **Y así termina el penúltimo fic de este proyecto erótico. Ahora solo falta el de Dohko (en el cual ya estoy trabajando )**

 **Se me dificultó un poco encontrarle una pareja a Afro dentro del canon y como no soy muy fan del Oc x canon tuve mis problemas. Pero luego de hablar con mi beta, me sugirió usar a Pandora, la cual tiene el suficiente carácter como para aguantar a Afro sin que éste la opacase.**

 **Fue quizás de los mejores lemons que he escrito, y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.**

 **«Bajo los Tilos» ( alm.** **Unter den Linden ) en Berlín, Alemania, es el bulevar más tradicional y conocido de la ciudad, que debe su nombre a los tilos que están sembrados lo largo del bulevar. Desde sus principios hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue el centro neurálgico de la vida cultural berlinesa y el punto de encuentro de muchos ciudadanos.**

 **Es bien sabido que los nazis se llevaron muchas obras de arte de sus lugares de origen. Cuando estuvieron en Tesalia, se llevaron muchas piezas de arte griegas. En la actualidad, muchas de estas piezas han sido repatriadas a Grecia.**

 ** _IMPORTANTE:_ Debido al reglamento de , ya no se permite subir contenido explícito aquí. Así que subiré los fics con dicho contenido en Archive of Your Own (me buscan allí como 'AriesnoShaina' Solo esos. El resto podeís verlos aquí, y mantendré las versiones censuradas en **

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

 **¡Un besote!**


End file.
